1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination eyeglasses polishers/holders and more particularly pertains to a new eyeglasses polisher/holder device for cleaning one's eyeglasses by simply sliding the eyeglasses in and out of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination eyeglasses polishers/holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination eyeglasses polishers/holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,306; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,002; U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,651; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,941; U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,187; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,010; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,758.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new eyeglasses polisher/holder device. The prior art includes glass cases and cover members.